


Weiss Advice

by herebewonder



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dating, F/F, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: After the events in Argus, Team RWBY and friends have arrived in Atlas. While waiting to get a meeting with General Ironwood, Yang decides to make use of their free time.





	Weiss Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt the actual arrival in Atlas will be this trouble-free, but who knows...

*Knock knock*

Weiss had just settled in to read when there was a knock on the door. 

"Ruby, I swear if you forgot your room key again I-- Oh! Yang. Ruby's not here."

"Yeah, I know...I was hoping I could talk to you, if you have a minute. Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Weiss stepped aside and let Yang in. Though they had only been in Atlas a couple of days, it was clear which side of the room was hers and which was Ruby's. Yang found a clean spot on Ruby's bed and sat.

Team RWBY and friends had made it to Atlas finally, but getting through the bureaucracy to speak with Ironwood was a slow process, so they had plenty of time to see Atlas. At least, the area around the guest quarters they were housed in. They had spent the morning window shopping and were just waiting for Qrow to return.

"So, what did you need?"

Now that she was here, Yang wasn't sure how to say what she was thinking. She had never really had someone to confide in before. Ruby had been too young to understand and Tai was...Tai. But every since they had talked in Mistral, Yang felt maybe she could talk to Weiss. Of course, there was always Blake but...that was the problem.

"I..." Yang started, then paused and stood up. She paced a little while she tried to find her words. 

"You know that little cafe on the corner we passed this morning? I was thinking about inviting Blake there for dinner tonight...you know, just me and her as...partners?" she said. She knew that didn't sound right but continued anyway, "But I wasn't sure if that would be a good place to go. I know how faunus are viewed here and I don't want to cause her anymore stress."

Weiss was sure that much was true, but she was not an idiot. She had seen how Yang and Blake looked at each other. How they touched each other. And she knew what Yang really was asking: Does Blake really feel the same way I feel about her?

Weiss grabbed Yang's shoulders and looked her in the eye. 

"Yang, I'm not blind. None of us are. You don't have to be shy about anything. I've seen how much you care about Blake and I know she thinks the world of you too. And I bet she would love to have you all to herself with none of us around. I'm sure that cafe is fine, or at least it won't be anything you can't handle."

Yang was all smiles and blushing cheeks. "I...thanks, Weiss. I'm going to go ask Blake."

"Have a nice time," said Weiss.

She waited a little while after Yang left until she heard the sounds of the two girls leaving. She poked her head out the room and just caught sight of them heading off together, hand in hand.

"Hey, Weiss! What'cha doing?" said Ruby, coming down the hall from the other direction.

"Oh, nothing much." 

Weiss stared at Ruby for a minute.

"Weiss?"

Weiss just smiled and said, "Ruby, have you eaten yet?"


End file.
